A Dangerous Night to Fall in Love
by PlayTheGame
Summary: "I…I am a man on fire…You, a violent desire…What a dangerous night to fall in love…Don't know why we still hide what we've become…Do you wanna cross the line?…We're runnin' out of time…A dangerous night to fall in love…" Triple H has just become WWF Champion. It's everything he has ever wanted. Or is it? Set in Jan 2000. HHH/Steph


**A/N - Oh wow. What's this? I have no idea so no questions lol. Consider this the third story in what has become my one and only Hunter/Steph series. It's not totally necessary but a quick read through 'The Webs We Weave' & 'Money Power Glory More' wouldn't go amiss since this takes place after. There might be more to this. There might not. Whatever the case...enjoy!**

* * *

 _I…I am a man on fire…You, a violent desire…What a dangerous night to fall in love…Don't know why we still hide what we've become…Do you wanna cross the line?…We're runnin' out of time…A dangerous night to fall in love…_

 _Jan 4th 2000_

The gold twinkled in tune with the diamonds, reflecting in his eyes as he hungrily drank in her naked form. She lay on the bed, propped up on one elbow with a sinful smile on her face and the WWF Championship strewn across her body. It concealed the parts of her he most wanted to see…to touch. But it was all in the chase. From the playful look in her eyes he knew it _was_ going to be a chase.

"I think you've got something that belongs to me."

Stephanie shuddered. The way he was looking at her and that arrogant smirk on his face…it was doing things to her. It always did. She didn't move as he advanced towards her, getting comfortable on the bed.

"Are you going to give it back?"

"Nope," she shook her head, her body falling flat against the soft mattress. The leather strap shifted, exposing her breasts but still covering her most intimate of areas. "It's a championship. You have to earn it."

Hunter couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He shuffled over her, leaning on his forearms. His pelvis felt so cold pressed against the shiny gold metal, but he enjoyed the contrast next to her soft warm skin. He dipped his head to kiss her neck and his eyes slid shut at the way she gulped, a soft sigh escaping from between her heady lips. He ached to kiss her. So, he did. Their tongues touched relentlessly, taking the air from their lungs in a passionate, sloppy kiss. Hunter let out a satisfied moan when they broke apart, letting her chew on his bottom lip for a brief moment before he pulled away.

She reached up to stroke his cheek, completely at peace yet with a quiet urgency surging through her veins.

"Despite the fact that it's my title," he trailed off to sweep his thumb across her taut nipple. "I have absolutely no problem in earning it back, _champ_."

Stephanie could only sigh as he slowly descended her body, his lips replacing his thumb as his hand crept between her legs. She moaned her approval at the feel of his tongue torturing her breast. It swirled around the stiff bud, flicking and tasting her unhurriedly. Like he had all the time in the world. And he did. Her father had left the WWF leaving the McMahon Helmsley Era running the show.

Never in her wildest dreams did she think that when she cooked this plan up all those months ago, it would actually come to fruition. She had imagined it so many times. What it would be like to exact revenge on her father. The look on his face when he realized her betrayal. The hurt in his eyes when she told him she hated him. It was everything she wanted but she knew that it wouldn't be possible on her own. How could she pull it off when nobody took her seriously?

Enter Hunter.

Wild, calculating and vicious Hunter.

"Fuck," she whined when his fingers rubbed against the wet flesh between her legs. Another loud sigh. Stephanie gnawed on her bottom lip and threw her head back in pleasure.

Hunter.

Her partner in crime.

Then her husband in name only.

Now her lover in every sense of the word.

How quickly things had changed between them. How quickly she saw herself changing before him; _because_ of him. She had entered their partnership determined but perhaps a little naive. Little McMahon. Vince's baby girl. Don't talk to her she'll tell the boss. Don't say bad things around her, she's too innocent. Don't ask her for anything, she's got no stroke around here.

Stephanie knew that's how he saw her back then. That's how everybody saw her.

Not anymore.

Now she was Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.

Now she was running the show.

With her entire family out of the picture, Stephanie and Hunter had succeeded in enacting the first part of their plan. The final piece to the puzzle was getting Hunter his well-deserved Championship back. Tonight, she witnessed him first hand bring the gold back where it belonged.

And it required a celebration of epic proportions. Stephanie was fully prepared to hit the town and party with DX. In fact she was rather looking forward to it. So it was something of a surprise when Hunter blew off his friends in favour of celebrating with her.

Alone.

Just the two of them.

It made her stomach tingle to think about how incredible things had been going. It started out as a business arrangement. Then it became absorbed by passionate lust. Now it was…

She didn't know what it was.

She just knew that it was different. It felt different. Stronger. He looked at her differently. Full of longing. He stayed the night. He came to her just to hang out. He didn't bother going to his room. He stopped booking a separate room all together. He spent time with her during the day. He held her hand non-stop. He couldn't stop touching her or kissing her or telling her how much he wanted her.

Different.

Like they were connected on a level they had never been before.

Stephanie found her every thought was consumed by him. His obsession with winning the WWF title had initially been nothing more than the second phase of their plan but it quickly became her obsession. _Their_ obsession.

And now he was champion. She was so proud of him and he deserved every bit of what she had in store for their little celebration.

* * *

"You alright?" his breathing had returned to normal and Hunter propped himself on an elbow, allowing him to look down at her while she too tried to catch her breath. There was something in her eyes that shook him. He tucked a hand under her chin, turning her head so they were looking at each other. Her big blue eyes sparkled at him, her lips a bit swollen and face flushed. Her expression was relaxed yet he couldn't look away from the line of tension in her brow.

"Hey. You ok?"

Stephanie felt stupid. They had just shared something so…special. There was no other way to describe it. The first time had been amazing. Every time since had been even better. But this time was different. She felt it. There was something about this whole night that felt so perfect and she was fucking terrified that it was all coming to an end. Was this it? Now that he had become WWF Champion did he even need her anymore?

"Stephanie," Hunter called, surprised to see that she looked close to tears.

"I'm fine," Stephanie murmured.

"You don't look fine."

"It's stupid."

"Try me."

She took a deep breath and chewed on her lip, unsure what to do. Should she be honest with him? If this was going to be real, and she wanted it to be, then she had to open up. Her thoughts were broken at the feel of his lips on hers.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Chew your lip like that. I can't take it."

A deep burning in her gut bubbled up to her face, casting a pink glow over her cheeks. He was looking at her so seriously. His eyes had grown soft, the colour changing to let more tiny flecks of gold through. It was something she had only really noticed last week if she was being honest. And she loved it. She loved so many little things about him.

Maybe she loved him.

It certainly felt that way yet it hadn't even been three months. Right now, that didn't matter. Tonight, lying there looking up at him and feeling every tangible emotion running between them, she believed that maybe she was in love with him.

It terrified her.

"You going to talk to me?"

Now or never.

Stephanie took a breath and shuffled up the bed. Her eyes became glued to the ceiling, unable to even look at him. "I guess…I guess this is it."

Maybe for the first time Hunter saw through the facade. He couldn't believe the change in her. From that mousy little girl who lured him into a motel on the outskirts of town to this; the woman in his bed who drove him crazy. He couldn't get enough of her. Deep down part of him believed that something had to give soon. Realistically how could things go on? It was a sham marriage and they both know it. Sucking in a tight breath, he too shuffled up the bed and swallowed down the surprising little lump that had developed in his throat.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah. I guess it is? I mean, how much further can we take this? Really."

She absently shook her head. "What?"

"What?"

They sat there staring at each other.

Hunter frowned. Were they talking about the same thing? "What do you mean?"

"I just meant…" Stephanie couldn't help herself. She started laughing. Why the hell was she laughing?

Her giggling was infectious. Hunter wasn't stupid. It was nervous laughter, but it amused him all the same. His big hand reached across to take hers, fingers toying with fingers. "I know the sex is good Steph, but it's never made you delirious before."

"How do you know?" she quipped back.

That did set him off and soon they were both giggling.

Eventually things died down and Hunter sighed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "What's on your mind, Steph?"

Stephanie decided to just be honest with him. She cared about him too much to pretend otherwise. "I guess I just…with you winning the title tonight and…I…we've reached the final part of our deal. Right?"

It finally hit him. She was scared that this was it. That he was going to take off now that he got what he wanted. It all made sense. He deliberated on what to say, perhaps a little too long considering it wasn't even a question in his mind. His feelings for her had grown too strong. He couldn't walk away now. And he didn't want to.

"It doesn't have to be."

She stared at him, not sure she had heard him correctly.

It doesn't have to be.

It doesn't have to be?

Oh god.

Her breathing started to grow heavy; heart hammering in her chest. Absently, she began to chew on her lip, suddenly catching his eye as he gazed down at her.

Hunter couldn't help himself. He let out a low growl and grasped her cheek, eyes dark and swirling with desire.

But it was more than that. He felt too much. He settled his body over her, free hand hooking her leg around him as they stared at each other.

They were crossing a line tonight. Hell, they probably already had.

The point of no return.

As their lips collided and bodies joined, it was with pure abandonment. It didn't matter how things had started. They were falling. Dangerously.

Her family and the rest of the WWF be damned.


End file.
